A Vacation to Remember
by A True Dreamer
Summary: This was my first attempt at writing, I wrote this when I was thirteen and I just cant bring myself to delete it... even if its not even close to great writing! lol
1. Bienvenido a' Miami

  
A Vacation To Remember

Authors Note: This is my first FanFic and trust me not the last, but please be easy on me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own "Hey Arnold" or any character's related to the cartoon. 

Chapter 1 "Bienvenido a' Miami"   


"What new female artist has a CD entitled 'Laundry Service?'" asked the radio talk show host.   
"Shakira! Shakira! The answer is Shakira" Arnold and Gereld yelled into the phone.   
"Are you sure"   
"Im positive that is the answer" Gereld said   
"Well you are....correct, You just won a trip for you and three friends to the fabulous Miami beach"   
"Your joking right? You have to be joking oh wow Arnold do you hear this we're going to Miami!"   
"Yeah this is gonna be the best vacation ever" 

~10 minutes later~   
"You can't be serious" Arnold said   
"I am, I want Phoebe to be there I couldn't possible spend a week away from her" Gereld pleaded   
"But you and I both know she won't go anywhere with out Hel... Oh no oh no sorry not happenin'"   
"Please Arnold, Phoebe say's she really nice"   
"I know but.....you know what Gereld your my best friend and I trust you so Phoebe and Helga can come, I've kinda been wondering what happened to Helga anyways it's like when we got into High School she disappeared, you know what i mean?"   
"Yeah yeah Arnold cool, Yup he said yes" Gereld said talk to Phoebe on the phone.   
"Gereld..." Arnold said only to be cut of by Gereld's finger over his mouth signaling for him to be quiet.   
"Okay so your parent's say you can go okay great, the limo will pick us up around 4am we have a 6am flight, so you can meet me at my house around say 3:30am okay, okay love you to, see you tomorrow" Gereld hung up the phone and looked at Arnold "Okay now you call Helga and tell her the time's Phoebe said she already called and Helga said she'd love to come so all you gotta do is give her the time's" he started dialed Helga's number and gave the Phone to Arnold.   
"Hello Who's calling" Big Bob answered the phone.   
"Um this is Arnold can I speak with Helga?"   
"Oh it's you Arthur yeah hold on. HELGA is it's your little friend Arthur" Big Bob yelled.   
"I'll get the phone up hear hang up please" she picked up the phone "Hey Arnold I suppose your calling to give me the time's for pick up"   
"Yeah well out plan leave's at 6am so the limo will pick us up at around 4am so you should come to my house at 3:30am just to be sure okay"   
"Okay sound's like a plan see you tomorrow" with that she hung up the phone "Oh my beloved Arnold look at how fate has put us together again after all this time, how even now after my bulliness way's are gone in still love you from afar.   
"Well Gereld everything's set we should pack talk to ya tomorrow, okay"   
"Okay see ya man, we're goin to Miami, we're goin to Miami" Gereld sang as he left out of Arnold's room.   
"This is gonna be 'A vacation to remember'"   
  


AN: Well that's the first chapter the second should be up in about two day's and it'll hopefully be longer.   
  



	2. Here We Come

  
A Vacation To Remember

Author's Note: Hey I'm back with the second chapter I couldn't wait to get it on the web. 

Sign's: **** mean's scene switch. 

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hey Arnold" or any of the character's related to it. 

Chapter 2 "Here We Come"   


"Have a good a good time baby sitter" Olga said giving Helga a hug and a kiss. She'd never change would she, Olga had just gotten in last night and the goodness for Helga she was leaving the day Helga came back from her trip.   
"I will Olga but if I don't hurry I'll be behind scheldue okay love you, smooches, bye" she said hurriedly, and slammed the door shut. "I had better be quick I don't want any less 'Arnold Time' then I can get. 

****************************************************************************************************************   
+beep+beep+beep+beep...... 

Arnold knocked his alarm clock of the stand, and started to go back to sleep when..................... "Ohmigosh, I over slept! Helga will be here any minute!" he looked at the clock 3:29am and just as the clock changed to 3:30, he heard a knock coming from down stair's "Always on time" 

****************************************************************************************************************   
The door opened and Helga looked up and saw Arnold standing there in his boxer short's scratching the back of his head "Uh, Sorry Helga I kinda over slept, come on in." he invited her in.   
"Oh it doesn't matter, but shouldn't you...um" blushing she looked him up and down.   
"Oh" he said starting to blush to "Hold on i'll be right back" with that he was up the stair's   
~5minutes later~   
"Sorry about that Helga, um would you like something to drink or eat I can make a mean scrambled egg's"   
"Sure, that would be nice" she said following him into the kitchen.   
"Well take a seat, would you like scrambled easy, well or hard?"   
"Scrambled hard please"   
"Hey cool I like scrambled hard to now I don't gotta make two different batch's" he said smiling at her   
"So how's life been, you know family, school, relationships, the usually"   
"Well they heard word that my parent's might still be out there some where, in school I'm second in our class, hey your first right?"   
"Yeah, I wish I were second though Big Bob won't shut up about it." she sighed then looked up "but you didn't answer my last question"   
"Relationships.....I haven't had one a few crush's here and there but nothing"   
"Oh"   
"You?"   
"Me, oh I have a crush on this guy at school but I haven't told him yet, probably won't...." she trailed off a little.   
"Why not?"   
"Oh it would be to weird, plus he probably doesn't like me"   
Before Arnold could answer Helga told him to pay attention to the egg's. 

They were sitting eating their egg's when Arnold asked "Helga why haven't we talked since middle school, now that I think more about it I haven't seen you since graduation and before then not during the entire freshman year?"   
"I don't know I guess i've just been try to find myself."   
"Oh" Arnold found himself staring at Helga she had changed in more than personality he just started to notice how beautiful she looked, her lips had on a light coat of pink lip gloss and her eye's were a pool of deep blue he couldn't help but get caught in.   
"Arnold?" she said, finding that he was staring as him "Um I think I hear the limo"   
"Oh really so soon" he got up and took her plate over to the sink "You can go if you want i'll only be a minute."   
"Oh don't worry i'll wait"   
"Thanks" 

*************************************************************************************************************   
"Is this a limo or is this a limo" Gereld asked his head sticking out of the top.   
"It's a limo all right" Arnold said opening the door to get in. "Ladies first" he said allowing Helga to step into the limo.   
"Thank you kindly" she said getting inside the limo "Hey Pheebs, Hey Gereld what up?"   
"I'm not very tired, which is quiet interesting when you think about it, I'm guessing that I'm just excited about the voyage.   
"Yeah I'm not sleepy either, weird" Helga said   
"Yeah I don't think any of us are" Gereld said and put his arm around Phoebe. 

**************************************************************************************************************   
At the Airport 

They were half an hour early for there flight so they sat in the lobby area and just talked   
"So what should we do when we first get there?" Helga asked   
"Duh! We're going to the beach, I already have my suit on so i wont have to change" Said Gereld.   
"Yeah same here, We'll be the first one's on the beach unless you girls have your bathing suit's on to, do you?"   
"No" they both answered   
"Why not?" Gereld asked "We are going to the beach you know"   
"Well duh Gereld but we unlike you two have to find the right first day bathing suit, and put our hair up and I may be speaking for myself but I plan to unpack the minute we get there."   
"Unpack are you crazy that's like something you do when you wake up....at home" Gereld exclaimed   
"Your planning to live out of a suitcase of the whole time! That's kinda weird but whatever" Helga said "Oh look it's time to board the plan"   
"Okay finally" Arnold said standing up and grabbing his carry on. As did the rest of them, and they headed to the gate the were to board at. 

**************************************************************************************************************   
On the Plane 

"Helga can I ask you a question?"   
"You just did" she said giggling "But what is it Arnold?"   
"Well back at the house you said the guy you liked would never like you back...do you actually believe that?"   
"Arnold I don't really like to talk about this topic if that's okay with you"   
"Sure I guess, I just want you to know that you wrong" 

~4 hour's later~ 

"Arnold, Helga get up everyone has gotten of the plane" Phoebe said looking at the two who just happened to be lying there in each other's arm's asleep.   
"ARNOLD! HELGA! Wake up!" yelled Gereld   
"What do you want Gereld" Arnold asked "Yeah What" Helga added   
Just then they both jumped up, realizing what had happened and couldn't stop blushing.   
  


AN: Well there's the second chapter I hope you like it the 3rd Chapter will be up soon. And I really could use some idea's from you guys' what should happen.   
  



	3. Oop's Bed Room Mix Up

  
A Vacation To Remember

Author's Note: Well I would just like to say sorry about all the mess up's in the last chapter I was kinda in a rush to finish it, you know didn't want to keep you waiting. Okay so a few thing's you should know Helga is still just in love with Arnold, and still writes poetry, but she stopped worshiping the shrine in her closet and put it in a box that she kept under her bed. Arnold is not **as** dense as he used to be.   
This fic is not going to be a mushy story, just watch and see. 

Sign's: ***** mean's scene swith's***** "mean's people talking duh" 'mean's thoughts' 

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hey Arnold" or any of the character's related to it. 

Chapter 3 "Oops Bathroom Mix Up" 

"So were do we go now" Helga asked   
"We just go to the exit the limo will be there along with some lady who's gonna take us to the house and show us around, you know tell us all the place's we have to go" Arnold answered.   
"Oh, okay just wondering"   
"Well I just cant wait to get to the house, the whole house is ours for the time we're there and there's a big screen t.v. with endless movie to rent, and I think the guy said we also have a gym and a jacuzzi and a steam room, and a study and stuff." said Gereld.   
"Really, this is so going to be the best vacation **ever." **said Arnold   
"Look there's the lady she has a sign that say's Gereld" exclaimed Helga   
"You really do notice everything don't you Helga" stated Arnold   
"Guess it's one of my best feature's"   
"I wouldn't say that"   
"Well I would so will you to stop flirting I want to get to the beach and now" said Gereld and ran over to the lady with Phoebe right behind him followed by Arnold and Helga. 

"Hey i'm Gereld this is Phoebe, Arnold, and Helga" he said pointing each one of them as he spoke. "We just have to get our luggage and th-"   
"No need that's already been taken care of remember this is your vacation you don't need to do anything more than figure out were you want to go and well sleep" she said having cut Gereld off.   
"Well, never mind then, so can we go now?" he asked   
"Of course, let's go to the limo" she then turned and started walking to the exit door's. 

~On The Road Heading to Beach House~ 

"So the beach house will be yours during your stay and yes Gereld you do have a big screen t.v. but I doubt you'll spend much time watching it. You have a choice to ride in the limo or you can drive the jeep seeing as your all 16 right?"   
"Yeah" they all answered   
"Good, well the second floor contains your bedroom's and 1 bathroom, the other two bathroom's are located on the first floor, that's all you really need to know, you can explore the rest of the house as you wish, You don't have a curfew, but I recommend you don't get yourselves into any trouble." she advised   
"Don't worry we are very much aware of the right's and wrong's put on our behave" replied Phoebe.   
"Yeah well that's all you need to know, and seeing as we have already arrived at our destination, I should let you go."   
"Wow the house is big" said Helga as she got out of the limo.   
"Yes, it is rather big for only the four of us to be staying in" add Phoebe.   
"I'm going to take the limo back to my hotel but it should be back by later" the lady said and got back in the limo.   
They all walked up to the house following the driver and the doorman who were carrying there bag's up to the house. 

~5minute Later~ 

"Let's go check out our room's" said Arnold. They grabbed all of the luggage and dragged it up the stair's.   
"Look our names are on the door's, weird" said Helga looking at the doors," Okay guys im going to unpack, I suggest you do the same" she said looking at Gereld.   
"Yeah I think i'll do the same thing" said Arnold.   
"WHAT, Your kidding right. What about first one's on the beach?" complained Gereld.   
"Well if we all unpack, and you an Arnold are the first out of us four you will technically be the first one's on the beach, it's all a matter of reasoning. stated Phoebe.   
"Yeah, I guess" Gereld said a little disappointed. And with that he went to his room, and Phoebe went to hers which was conveniently located next door to Gereld's, and across the hall Helga went to hers which was across from Phoebe's and next to Arnold's, and Arnold to his which was next to Helga's and across from Gerelds. 

~20 minute Later~ (Helga's room) 

"Now which one of these bathing suit's should I wear today" she state aloud to herself.   
She started to undress she took of her shoe's then her jean's and her sweater, and then then her T-shirt, and she was just standing there in her underwear, why all twenty-two of her bathing suit laying out on her bed. when...................... 

(Arnold's Room) 

"I can't believe I let Helga talk me into putting all this stuff away now" he said to himself.   
It had taken him awhile but now Arnold only had to put away thing's need to be hung up in a closet. He got up and went to the door closest to his bed he turned the knob but didn't find a closet he had opened the door connecting his and Helga's room's there she was standing there she had the perfect figure in more way's then one, and just as he was about to turn around a go back into his room.................... 

(Helga's Room) 

Helga had finally decided that she was going to wear her emerald green string bikini, she grabbed to rest of them and turned to go put them in her drawer's and that's when she saw Arnold about to close a door that she thought was her closet but was now guess it was a door connecting there room's but out of a normal reaction she screamed, and as a result it 'cause Arnold to fall back into the room, lying on the floor covering her ear's because if we no Helga she can scream pretty loud. 

(In the Hall) 

"So Phoebe you ready to go down to the beach?" asked Gereld.   
"Well actually I was going to go over to Helga's room to ask her which bathing suit I should wear"   
"You mean your still not ready! Some one must be mad at me to keep me from the beach this long" he sighed   
"Well you can come Helga's probably still putting her stuff away"   
"Okay sure"   
"So Gereld what's ne-" she was cut off back a terrible scream coming from Helga's room, they both ran and opened the door to find Arnold on the floor covering his ear's and Helga standing there in her underwear.   
"Wow what have you been doing Helga" Gereld said looking her up and down.   
Hearing that Helga stopped screaming and started to blush. Phoebe elbowed him in the stomach then put her hand over his eye's.   
"Helga, may I ask what 'caused you to scream?" questioned Pheeb's   
"Well I was just standing in my room try to figure out which of my bathing suit's to wear" she said pointing to all of the bathing suit on the floor around her. "and when I turned around there he was with his head sticking through that door" she said.   
"Arnold what's your side of the story?" asked Phoebe.   
"Well I was in my room doing what Helga told us to do, unpacking and I needed to hang up this stuff" he motioned to the clothes in his hand's "so I went to the door nearest to me figuring it was the closet I opened it and saw Helga standing there in her room and figured our room's were connected and not wanting to get screamed at" he said with sarcasm in his voice " I went to shut the door.   
"Well how was I supposed to know you weren't being a pervert" complained Helga   
"Well how was I supposed to know you wouldn't be decent let alone know the door lead to your room."   
"Well I would like to know why you screamed in the first place if your standing here arguing if you are wearing the same thing you were when he accidentally came into your room." said Gereld.   
It was then that Helga remembered she was still in her underwear, and she started to blush as did Arnold.   
"Well now let's just forget this happened and go to the beach" Gereld pleaded.   
  


AN: Well there ya go the 3rd Chapter I was going to make it longer but I decided it's better to have them on the web and short than, to try and write a whole day's activities. So you can expect to see Chapter 4 up very soon.   



	4. Phoebe Were Are You

  
A Vacation To Remember

Author's Note: Hey people here's the 4th Chapter. Enjoy. 

Sign's: *means scene switch* "people talking" 'thinking' 

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own "Hey Arnold" or any of the character's related. 

Chapter 4 "Phoebe Were Are You"   


~Later That Day After The Beach~ 

"So do you guy's want to watch a movie, you know relax?" offered Gereld.   
"Sure that sounds like an excellent idea, but first I need to clean my hair and take a shower." said Phoebe.   
"Yeah, I think we all should" said Helga. "I'll be in my room Phoebe tell me when you done okay"   
"Sure Helga"   
"Okay well I'm going up to my room to okay" said Arnold.   
"Okay I'll pull out the movie's I want to watch." said Gereld,   
"Okay now that they're gone, I was thinking of something that would be fun to do for us during this vacation, we'll get a laugh out of it and we'll be doing something for them to." said Phoebe.   
"Okay so what is it?" asked Gereld.   
"Okay now what im about to tell you, you have to swear not to tell okay"   
"Okay, I promise never to tell a soul"   
"Okay, well have you ever wondered why Helga picked on Arnold all the time when we were younger?"   
"Yeah, she always singled him out"   
"Well it's because she's been in love with Arnold since they were three."   
"No way you kidding right"   
"Do I ever lie"   
"Oh Wow this is big"   
"Well I think Arnold deep down has feeling's for her and so I think that during this vacation we could set thing's up so that they can see what they mean to each other and hook up"   
"Yeah I guess that could be fun, we could embarrass them and stuff"   
"Yup, and I've already set up something that will give us the laugh of a life time, you see Helga always brushes her teeth at 4:30 for the second time during the day and if my calculation's are correct Arnold take's shower's that last exactly 10 and half minute's, so this is what i'm going to do I'm going to go tell Arnold that he can use the shower now, and then i'll tell Helga that a 4:30 she can brush her teeth in the bathroom 'cause I wont mind, and you can tell Arnold tell at 4:30 your going to come in to brush your teeth, then Helga will think it's me and Arnold will think it's you, I should also tell Helga to have her stuff cause she can take a shower after me."   
"Phoebe, that's the funniest thing we could do, we better go set this up and quick." 

~At 4:28~ 

"Good thing Pheebs said it's okay for me to use the bathroom after her, I'd hate to have to go all the way down stair's to brush my teeth" Helga walked over to the bathroom opened the door and walk in she set her stuff down and brushed her teeth she was in the middle of brushing her teeth when the shower went off Arnold got out of the shower and was looking for his towel when Helga looked up and saw Arnold completely naked, and Arnold saw Helga standing there with her head in the sink and a towel covering her body, Arnold jumped back in to the shower, then stuck his head out of the shower and yelled at her "What are you doing in here! Get out" Helga turned the door knob only to pull it out she turned around "Would if I could", "So your telling me that we're stuck in here" "basically" "Oh well isn't that perfect, and why do you have my towel?" "Your towel this is my towel I put it in here" "Well so did I and that look's alot like mine" "Well I can't give it to you now" "And why not" "Doi, I'm not wearing anything under this" "Well that's not my problem now is it" "Yeah It is, because your in there without a towel and you can't come out here to get it" "I could if I wanted to" "Yeah right you'd probably be to embarrassed" "Me no your the one who'd be to embarrassed or you would have given me my towel when I asked for it" "Whatever I don't think so" "Well you wouldn't now would you" "Well It's not my fault you were in here and not Phoebe" "Well Phoebe said I could take a shower instead, cause her and Gereld were going to take a walk and watch the sunset together" "Oh well, how was I supposed to know, me and Phoebe always switch off she'll be in the shower and then when she's done i'll get in or the other way around It's not my fault you happened to give in the way with that we've done it for year's when ever she spent the night or I spent the night it's like a ritual" "What ever you say" "You know what Arnold start the shower again and you can get out one end i'll get in the other you can have the towel to dry off and I can take my shower, okay" "Okay" Arnold started the shower and got it to were the temp. was perfect and told her the shower was ready " Okay go out the front I'll go in the back the towel is hanging on the bar" "Fine" Helga stepped in the shower and Arnold was half was out when he slipped and fell backwards into the shower 'causing Helga to fall on top of him bringing the shower curtain down with her. "Well that was a good move Arnold, very smooth" "Hey Your the one who told me to get out through the front I'm used to getting out of the back, and could you get off of me this isn't the most comfortable situation seeing as we're both I don't know how you say it NAKED" "Well what do you want me to do about it go get the towel, sorry not happening it's to far away" "So you are afraid of me seeing you nude" "What like your not" "Well..." "Yeah that's what I thought" "I'm not afraid it's just weird" "Oh and It's not for me" "Well I guess we can just stay here until Phoebe and Gereld get back" 

~Half and Hour Later~ 

"They suck at this game" said Gereld while listening through the door.   
"Well It's not really a game for them, more like an embarrassing situation" said Phoebe   
"True, I guess we had better let them out"   
"Yes, I'm guessing we have to."   
So Phoebe opened to door to the bathroom to find Arnold and Helga each with part of the shower curtain covering there bodies, sitting on the floor playing catch with the toilet paper, just talking.   
"Well It's about time you to got home." said Helga getting up from her spot on the floor and heading out the door.   
"Yeah, What took so long" asked Arnold getting up and doing the same.   
When both of them were out of ear shot.   
"I knew we forgot about something" said Gereld.   
"Well let's just go down stair's i'm suddenly not in the mood to watch a movie" said Phoebe heading down stair's. 

~5 minutes later~ In the Living Room 

"So I don't know about you guy's but I'm not in the mood to watch a movie anymore." said Phoebe.   
"Yeah, me neither, how about a game." suggested Helga.   
"There aren't any, we'll have to go buy some tomorrow." said Arnold.   
"Oh well how about a game of 'Truth or Dare" said Phoebe.   
"Sure that sound's like a plan" said Helga, she started to move toward Arnold she said "and nothing will be held back" and she jumped on him but he was faster than her and caught her and flipped the position, so she was under him and they started cracking up from laughter while Phoebe and Gereld looked at them smiling. Helga was second's away from kissing him as a joke of course when the door bell rang and Arnold jumped up to go get it. 

~At The Door~ 

Arnold answered the door to find a gurl about his age, in a robe and carrying a backpack.   
"Um Hi, I live in the beach house down the road and everything has just shut down over there so I was wondering if I could say here tonight" said the young lady.   
"Um, hold on." said Arnold, he walked back into the living room and a few second's later the whole gang was standing in the door way.   
"Hi" said the girl.   
"Hi, so what's your name" asked Helga.   
"Oh, how stupid of me, I'm Nina, Nina Harris."   
"Well come in" invited Arnold.   
"Thank you" said Nina.   
"It's nice to meet you" said Phoebe.   
"yeah nice" said Helga,.   
"Well I was just in my room and the light and went out and so I came over here, it's a good thing your staying in this house or it would be empty and I'd be forced to stay in that house alone all night, oh by the way can I use your bathroom, I was kinda in the process of changing when the power blew."   
"Yeah well there's a bathroom right down the hall you can change there and come into the living room we're playing 'Truth or Dare'."   
"Okay thanx" 

~5 Minute's Later~ Back In The Living Room. 

"So how about this game" asked Nina   
"Okay so let's get started" said Helga   
"Well If I can make a suggestion, were I come from the way we play truth or dare is some one asks you a question and It can be as personal as they want it to be and the person being questioned has to answer, or they have to take off a piece of clothing, but then they also have to do a dare anyways and then they can't ask for another one they gotta do the dare because they refused to answer the question." said Nina. "So how about we play that way It would be an interesting game you know see who has secret's that they don't want to be uncovered."   
"Well that's sound like it could work I mean we haven't try it before and new experience's equal new memories." said Phoebe.   
"Yeah I guess so" said Arnold.   
"Sure" added Gereld.   
"Fine, let's just get this game started before it gets boring." said Helga.   
"Okay but let's make a deal that once the game start's there's no turning back, or like Helga put it 'nothing will be held back' okay" said Phoebe.   
"Okay we agree let's start already" said Helga   
"Okay, I'll start i've been wondering, Helga who do you like" asked Gereld.   
As if she hadn't heard the question she took of her sweater and asked "So what's my dare"   
"Well um let's see, um....you could well" seeing that Gereld was having trouble Nina told him a dare in his ear, and at hearing it Gereld started to smiled and then turned to Helga   
"I dare you to.........."   


AN: What Is the dare? What's up with this new gurl ,Nina is she trouble? These are only a few of the question's that you can count on being answered in the next chapter. So keep reading. 

*Fade To Black* 


End file.
